Field
The present disclosure relates to a pipe restraint device and/or a reactor pressure vessel including the same.
Description of Related Art
Conduit structures such as pipes may be used to supply fluids to a reactor pressure vessel. For example, conduit structures may be welded to nozzle structures. The nozzle structure may be arranged to transport fluid inside a reactor pressure vessel. Depending on the fluid supplied through the conduit structure and/or the operational environment, the conduit structure may deteriorate over time due to corrosion, vibrational fatigue, and/or other factors. Accordingly, as part of regular maintenance, conduit structures may be examined to inspect for damage and/or weakness.
A conduit structure may burst if the internal pressure of fluid inside the conduit structure is greater than the strength of the conduit structure at a particular location. In some reactor pressure vessels, the joint between a conduit structure and a nozzle structure may be adjacent to safety related components. Accordingly, in some reactor pressure vessels, a cooling system pool and/or bio-shield wall may be positioned between the safety related components and the conduit structure to limit and/or prevent damage to the safety related components if the conduit structure bursts near the joint between the conduit structure and the nozzle. However, the cooling system pool and bio-shield wall may have a large footprint and take up valuable space surrounding the reactor pressure vessel.